


Open View

by w_x_2



Category: Good Trouble (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Mariana!” Callie rebukes.Mariana shrugs as she looks at Callie, ready to defend herself for settling in to watch the display on show. “He didn’t draw his curtains, he knows anyone that comes up here can see in his room!”





	Open View

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 1st day of mmom 2019. Follows Good Trouble 1x01.

 

“Alright, time to go back to our room,” Callie announces once she has guzzled down her glass of wine.

 

“Yeah, you go,” Mariana distractedly replies, still leaning over to get the best view into the visible flat.

 

“What do you mean?” Callie asks as she stands up.

 

“I-uh,” Mariana glances up but then drags her gaze back to where Gael has now put his weight on the bed and the person with him.

 

“Mariana!” Callie rebukes.

 

Mariana shrugs as she looks at Callie, ready to defend herself for settling in to watch the display on show. “He didn’t draw his curtains, he knows anyone that comes up here can see in his room!”

 

“You can’t be serious Mariana,” Callie’s voice rises in its hushed manner as she glances between Mariana with an incredulous expression and Gael’s room with embarrassment.

 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Mariana assures in a clearly lying tone.

 

Callie’s eyes widen as she sees through her sister’s words. “Oh my God Mariana!”

 

“You don’t wanna watch, but I do,” Mariana explains. “You already got to have your turn. If I’m not sleeping with him, at least I can watch what is clearly exhibitionism.”

 

“This is so wrong Mariana.”

 

“It’s hot.”

 

While Callie doesn't argue against Mariana's opinion, she does protest, “But we shouldn’t watch.”

 

“ _We_ definitely shouldn’t watch,” Mariana agrees and shows her sister her intentions by pointedly looking away from her and back to the display in Gael’s room.

 

Callie sighs but walks away.

 

Mariana doesn’t bother responding. Callie’s lucky that she got to experience Gael’s _fine_ body, but now that Gael has been with his sister, Mariana is not so sure that she can go there anymore. However, maybe she will be able to get away with watching enough of Gael hooking up with this guy to fuel her fantasies until she can find someone else. Or maybe, she can even sink into the pool so that she has some kind of cover while she watches them and uses her fingers to give herself pleasure.


End file.
